Placebo
by Sikimaalia
Summary: Una pequeña perspectiva en un AU donde Lucy conoció mediante el Animus a la parte más sensible de Altaïr Ibn-La'ahad. ¿Puede alguien enamorarse de un recuerdo? ¿Puede alguien buscar sin éxito reemplazar a alguien que murió hace cientos de años atrás? Lucy no lo sabe y no sabe si quiere saberlo de todos modos. Rated T por contenido sexual. One-Shot


Hola! Soy "nueva" en Fanfiction (hace años publicaba pero mis historias eran mierda y quiero empezar de cero) así que me gustaría que fuesen honestos sin llegar a ser crueles. Si quieren dejar un Review, no tengo problema.

La ambientación de ésta historia es básicamente una donde Lucy es la descendiente de María Thorpe y entró en el Animus para intentar desbloquear los recuerdos relacionados con Altaïr para desbaratar la Orden de Asesinos y se encontró con algo muy peculiar. Posteriormente, Desmond fue reclutado por Abstergo y al conocerse sintió esa punzada de curiosidad respecto a con quién estaría emparentado, siendo nada más y nada menos que el mismímiso Altaïr. Creo que la historia se entiende por sí sola al leerla y aunque sé que Lucy en el juego 1 dice que nunca llegó a entrar en el Animus... Quién sabe? Quizás pudo ser mentira.

**Disclaimer**: Assassin's Creed y todos sus personajes, locaciones y tecnología son propiedad de Ubisoft. Yo sólo tomé a los personajes por mero ocio.

**Placebo**

_Lucy P.O.V_

¿Qué es un placebo? Es básicamente el resultado de engañar a tu mente para hacerle creer que ha sido capaz de conseguir algo que realmente no tiene. Es tener una fuerte migraña, tomar píldoras para la alergia pensando que son para el dolor de cabeza, te sientas mejor y al rato descubras que el alivio vino por sí solo. Puedes pensar quizás que el medicamento para la alergia tiene componentes para aliviar un dolor de cabeza, puedes pensar que has engañado a tu cerebro o finalmente llegar a la conclusión de que la mente es superior al cuerpo con creces.

El punto es que la siguiente vez que tengas migraña y tomes el antialérgico, podrás obtener uno de dos resultados: que desaparezca de nuevo la migraña, o que no lo haga -y puede incluso que empeore-.

Y ése es el problema del Placebo, que no sabes cuántas veces va a funcionar el viejo truco de hacer pasar un gato por liebre.

Honestamente no sé por qué tomé la decisión desde el principio de hacerle caso a un bajo instinto de buscar algo similar a lo que mi alma ruega. Y ese "algo" es el contacto de Altaïr. Sus maneras toscas, sus gruñidos, su cuerpo fibroso y su piel siempre tibia, aquellos ojos entre dorado, marrón y rojo en los que te podías perder sin misericordia, su cabello oscuro y enredado... En fin, todo aquello que lo hace perfecto a mis ojos, ese alguien cuyo eco creo haber encontrado pero tengo miedo a confrontar.

Realmente Desmond es simpático y guapo, tenemos muchos puntos en común. Sus besos eran suaves, gentiles, sus movimientos deseosos sin ser desesperados, primero buscando aperturas, luego cruzando sus propias líneas imaginarias en mi cuerpo, pero cuando yo necesitaba a un león, en su lugar me encontré con un cachorro que sabía jugar el juego. Su toque era demasiado dulce, y necesitaba más amargor, el orgasmo fue forzado aunque placentero, pero comparación cruel, no fue ni la sombra de aquellos donde gritaba con fuerza; que aunque la situación no nos permitía hacer ruido, fue tan controlable que en cierto modo se sintió incluso fuera de lugar.

Los placebos no son buenos en muchas ocasiones, pero dejar de oír mi instinto depravado y anhelante parece la mejor opción para evitar que se repita una crisis semejante a esta. Así mismo la situación como tal se me antoja desagradable al tener que confrontar de nuevo a Desmond en un futuro... ¿Quién tomaría en serio a alguien que apenas conociendo se dejó hacer cosas tan íntimas y privadas? Frené las cosas a tiempo, si, por lo menos logré que no se bajara el pantalón alegando que no podíamos hacer ruido -_como si fuese un gran logro..._- pero también me llevé una grata decepción. Nada ni nadie puede reemplazar a Altaïr, puedo conseguir cosas parecidas, pero en este caso la frustración de encontrar algo que no se parecía ni remotamente a lo que quería fue mayor al placer que me proporcionó con sus manos expertas. Necesitaba mordiscos en el cuello, en los labios, los pechos, necesitaba que me gruñera, me dejara clavarle las uñas en la espalda, que me pusiera a gemir con fuerza y me silenciara con sus labios o poniéndo sus manos en mi boca para morderle en vez de hacer ruido. Necesitaba a Altair, no a Desmond. Y por ello cuando ya dos días después intentó hablarme, escapé como una cobarde, como la liebre que huye del toque de un niño por miedo a que aparezca un cazador a matarle, como el ratón que huye del cachorro por miedo al gato, aun no estoy lista y no sé si lo esté alguna vez, hay veces en que el placebo resulta ser veneno y comienza a matarte por dentro en vez de curarte. Desmond es demasiado gentil, demasiado amable, demasiado respetuoso conmigo; Desmond es un ángel, y yo por desgracia necesito a un demonio... un demonio cuyo nombre no puedo pronunciar sin sentir que con sólo nombrarle va a aparecer de la nada a juzgarme. "Maldita traidora" diría si supiera que yo soy lo contrario a lo que él ama. Y yo no quiero que sepa. Altaïr es un demonio, es el eco, el fantasma que es objeto de mi deseo, es mi pasado y por eso no puedo verle la cara al presente.

Mientras Altair exista en mi mente, en mi corazón, mientras siga habiendo un animus que me lo muestre, yo no podré aceptar a nadie. Mientras siga deseando pasar mi vida con ese fantasma, no habrá vivo ni eco que lo iguale... No habrá jamás en mi alma un espacio para nadie más, incluso siendo real, incluso estando vivo... incluso llamándome Lucy y no María. Nunca jamás...

The end.


End file.
